Gwen
Gwen (グエン) is an agent who appears with Emma to convince Akira to participate in Igura in exchange for the lifting of his life imprisonment sentence. Not much is known about him. Personality Gwen is a man of few words. He acts on rational premises. Appearance Gwen is shown to be stone-faced and serious. His behavior is typical of that of an agent. He has dark brown slicked back hair with styled sideburns and wears a suit with a blue tailored jacket and a hat. Abilities He is skilled with firearms, with a preference for handguns. Relationships 'Emma ' - His partner. They are close enough that he can tell something is off about Emma's attitude and behavior regarding Nicole Premier, but he doesn’t understand her motive until it’s too late. In the Game He appears with Emma at the beginning of the game and is not heard from again until the ends of the routes. He is shot by Emma in every route for preventing her from shooting Nano. He never looks at her with anger or hate when she kills him, only sadness. In the Anime Gwen appears in episode 1, alongside Emma, to offer Akira a chance to escape his false charges. He appears in episode 7 to report to Emma about news from Toshima. He appears briefly in episode 8 while driving into Toshima. He dies in episode 10 after Emma shoots him multiple times. In the Manga Gwen has an expanded role in the manga, sneaking around Toshima to investigate long before the final act. He is initially glimpsed beside Emma in chapter 2, as part of a brief flashback. In chapter 6, Gwen is in Toshima to talk to Motomi about possible pictures of the Vischio Palace interior. He uses a communications device in front of Motomi, who wonders if Gwen is with the military. In chapter 13, Gwen is exchanging money for information when he hears gunfire. He discovers Nano cutting down the covert ops sent by the military. Gwen attempts to call Emma; this act saves his life, because Nano attacks Gwen and retreats after hearing her voice. In chapter 20, Gwen reports the upcoming Il-Re battle to Emma, and asks what he should say if he finds Akira (codenamed Rabbit); she doubts Akira will have memories of ENED. Emma asks about Gwen's meeting with Nano, and how Nano's personality seemed. Gwen has no real answers, but he does wonder about Emma. He reports that the battle was cancelled in chapter 25, and informs Emma of how special forces have made contact with Nano but have failed to capture him. Emma insists she wants to capture him before the military does. She intends to come to Toshima despite Gwen's protests. In chapter 28, Gwen continues to talk with Emma over a device. They discuss whether or not he'll pull out of Toshima, and after hanging up, Gwen contemplates the way she only loses her cool over Premier. Gwen notices Keisuke (who has taken Line) on the street. He recognizes Keisuke's incredibly high compatibility with Line and draws his gun. In the next chapter, Gwen attempts to recruit Keisuke for the research. Keisuke laughs him off and tries to kill him. After escaping, Gwen calls and discourages Emma from coming to Toshima because she won't have a protection detail. He was unusually frightened by the experience with Keisuke. Emma says she'll send him some reinforcements and hangs up without promising to stay away. He doesn't through to her about her location in Toshima until chapter 38. Trivia * His name would suggest that he's foreign, but this is not mentioned and is therefore unknown. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters